Never Forgotten
by Glissoning Raven
Summary: Used to be called 'Forever Is A Long Time'. Scorpia kidnapps Jack and gives Alex 24 hours to hand himself over so they will release her. Will he be willing to give himself up for Jack's sake? What happens when someone else comes into the picture? Complete
1. Missing

Chapter 1: Missing

The sun was shining, making the freshly fallen show glitter like tiny crystals. The air was crisp and cold. Alex Rider bounded up the front steps of his house, taking the steps two at a time. He stopped at the top of the steps. It was too quiet. Something was making him uneasy. What was it?

"Jack?" He called uneasily. Silence. Carefully he opened the door. "Jack?" He called again, a little louder this time. No answer. Alex quickly looked around. That was when he noticed the note on the table.

_Meet us at the Monsworth Mansion by 3:30 Tuesday afternoon and we will release Jack. If you bring anyone else with you, Jack will die. Don't show any weapons or you will both die. We will be waiting for you. Don't be late._

_SCORPIA_

Alex gasped. No! This couldn't be happening! He frowned. It was Monday afternoon and MI6 would need to hear about this right away. Quickly he stuffed the note in his jacket pocket, ran out the door and hopped on his bike and headed to the 'Royal and General'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex pushed open one of the heavy glass doors to the 'Royal and General' and hurried inside. The security guard recognized him and nodded, though he looked a little perplexed at Alex being there because he hadn't been told that he was coming. Alex brushed past him and pushed the call button on the lift. The doors opened and Alex stepped inside and pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. The elevator doors closed and it began the slow accent to the top of the building.

As soon as the doors opened on the thirteenth floor, Alex stepped out of the lift and hurried down the hall to Alan Blunt's office. He waited impatiently as Blunt's secretary phoned Blunt in his office. Blunt's voice came over the intercom.

"Send him in."

Alex hurried into Blunt's office and closed the door behind him.

"What is it Alex?" Blunt ask. Alex slapped the note down on his desk.

"When I came home from school I found that someone had broken into our house and Jack was gone. I found this on the kitchen table." He said. Blunt read the note and frowned. Then he had the secretary phone Mrs. Jones to come up to his office.

"This is serious business. We don't have much time" Blunt frowned. Just Then Mrs. Jones hurried in. A look of shock crossed her face when she saw Alex.

"Why hello Alex." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Jones." Alex replied.

"Mrs. Jones. We have a problem"…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack sat on the cold floor of her cell. She figured that she was in an old basement of some kind but where she did not know because she had been unconscious when they had brought her here. There was water dripping from the ceiling and it smelled kind of musty. The only light came from a tiny barred window set up against the ceiling, the floor was made of hard packed earth and the walls were made of some kind of old, crumbling bricks. Jack sighed. She knew that they had taken her to get Alex. And everyone knew that Alex would do anything to get her out of there. But would he be willing to hand himself over to Scorpia so they would let her go? Even if he did hand himself over, she wouldn't be surprised if they killed her anyway. This was going to be interesting…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hope you like it so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Mean while you can push that pretty little purple button down at the bottom of the page that says 'review' and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Ally

Alex Rider lay on his stomach in the cold snow just inside the woods bordering the Monsworth estate. It was 2:30 Tuesday afternoon. Exactly one hour until Alex's deadline and he had been studying the mansion for three quarters of an hour and he still couldn't find any weakness that he could use to his advantage. He was about twenty yards away from the Monsworth mansion where Jack was being held. It would make it a lot easier for him if the woods went right up to the house, but no such luck. Scorpia had chosen their position well. Even with the few gadgets Smithers had given him, Alex couldn't see how he could get in there unnoticed.

The day before, when Alex had went to talk to MI6, Smithers had given Alex all the gadgets he could. His gadgets included a necklace with a plain looking cross on it and when you pressed the part where the two pieces crossed, a tranquilizer dart came out the end and if Alex pressed on the end that didn't fire the tranquilizer dart three times MI6 would know that he was in trouble and it was finger print sensitive so that only Alex could use it, and he also had a set of contacts that where a tracking device for MI6 so they could monitor his progress and they would also be able to tell MI6 if he was killed and they were activated when Alex put them in. Alex was grateful for the gadgets, but he couldn't see how they would help him until he was inside the mansion and right now, getting into the mansion was his biggest problem.

As Alex lay there in the snow, he was startled when someone clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Stay still and don't make a sound." A familiar voice hissed from behind him. Alex immediately stopped struggling. He recognized the icy voice of none other than Yassen Gregorovich.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex hissed when Yassen uncovered his mouth. "You're supposed to be dead!" Yassen chuckled.

"I know little Alex. But I saw your predicament and decided to help."…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack paced the floor of her cell. What if they had already killed Alex? Or what if they had wounded him and he was laying out in the snow bleeding to death, not to mention freezing to death? Jack was beginning to get really worried…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex lay in the snow as he had for the past thee quarters of an hour and watched the mansion. But now he had a plan. He touched his pocket where the gun that Yassen had given him was hidden. He hoped he wouldn't need it, but you never know. Yassen had also given Alex a knife that he now had tucked in his boot.

Alex had started thinking that Yassen wasn't going to create the diversion when he heard gunshots and yelling and the guards on this side deserted their posts. Alex smiled grimly. The fun was about to begin…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you like it so far. I'm going to try to get the next chapie up ASAP. Oh and don't forget to push little purple button at the bottom that says 'review' and tell me what you think about it so far. **


	3. REVIEW NOTICE!

**First I'd like to thank my ****ONLY**** reviewer, Fishy-Bubbles. Thanks Fishy-Bubbles! You rock! As for the rest of you, (**_**glares at the other readers), **_**I've given you ****TWO ****chapters! ****TWO!**** And what do I get in return? ****NOTHING****ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**** Start reviewing people! Or I'm not updating! Three more reviews and I'll update. But until then, ****NO MORE UPDATES! **** So you better start reviewing if you want to keep on reading! Flames do ****NOT**** count towards the three reviews! **

**(I now accept anonymous reviewers.)**


	4. The Fun Begins

**I would like to thank all my reviewers so far, katinator91, roswell lover11, RiderAlex, Torture and Fishy-Bubbles for their encouraging reviews! YOU ROCK! Now, on to the story. Oh, and Torture, I promise that I will tell you how Yassen got out of there alive later on in the story.**

Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

Once Alex was sure there were no guards around, he sprinted across the twenty yards of open ground that separated him from the mansion. Once at the front door, he carefully listened for any sigh of life on the other side of the door. After verifying that all was safe, he carefully opened the door into a large, empty foyer. So far so good. Now he had to find Jack. Just then he spied a movement in a room to his right. A guard. Alex guessed that he was either guarding Jack or the entrance to where ever Jack was.

Quietly, Alex crouched just out of sight by the door that led into where Alex assumed Jack was and watched as the guard paced back and forth muttering to himself about how boring his job was guarding a 'stupid girl'. When the guard was at such a place that Alex had a clear shot at him, he aimed the end of the cross on his necklace at the guard and pushed the top of the cross. A split second later, the guard fell over unconscious. Quietly, Alex slipped into the room and looked around. No Jack. Then he spied a door opposite from the on he entered that stood slightly ajar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack was sitting on the floor of her cell when she heard footsteps coming towards her followed by the rattling of keys in the lock…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After retrieving the guard's keys, Alex carefully pushed open the door and found that they lead to the cellar steps, which he cautiously descended. The steps ended in a dimly lit corroder lined with rows of doors that all stood slightly ajar, except one.

Alex hurried over to the closed door and tried the handle. It didn't budge. One by one he tried each of the keys in the lock until he found the only one that fit…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack looked up when the door opened.

"Alex! Get out of here! It's a trap! Don't worry about me! I can get out by myself!" She cried.

"Come on Jack. I'm not leaving without you." Said Alex as he pulled her to her feet.

"You all ways were stubborn." Jack muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Ask Alex.

"I said we better get going." Replied Jack as she followed Alex up out of the cellar.

"Yea. Sure." Said Alex sarcastically. "Are you any good at running?"

"Yea. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Good." Said Alex. "We're going to be doing a lot of it. Come on. We don't have much time." By this time they had made it to the front door. With that they started sprinting across the open ground. Just before they ducked into the woods, they heard a shout from behind them…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for the next chapie!**


	5. Facing Death

Chapter 4: Facing Death

Alex and Jack had been running through the woods for what seemed like hours. Dodging branches and an occasional bullet. They were tiring fast, and they knew they might not make it to where the SAS unit was waiting in time. Jack stopped to catch her breath.

"I… don't… think… I… can… make… it." Gasp Jack.

"Only a little farther Jack." Alex assured her. Just then they heard their pursuers. They were gaining quickly. Alex's face was grim. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun Yassen had given him.

"Alex…" Started Jack. But Alex interrupted her.

"It's the only way Jack. I wish there was something else we could do, but this is our only hope. Go. Keep running and don't stop until you're safe. And what ever you do, don't look back. Now go! Before it's to late!" With that Alex gave her a push to start her running, then, he turned around and stepped into his pursuers path, and fired at the man in front. His target fell to the ground and lay still. Then, Alex threw himself onto the other three men…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"It's the only way Jack. I wish there was something else we could do, but this is our only hope. Go. Keep running and don't stop until you're safe. And what ever you do, don't look back. Now go! Before it's to late!" _When Jack had looked into his eyes when he said those words, she knew that she would never see him alive again, and she knew that he knew it as well. Then Alex gave her a push to start her off, and with tears streaming down her face, she ran.

Seconds later, she heard a gun shot, and she did what Alex told her not to, she looked back. All she saw before she turned away was one of the men fall and Alex throwing himself on the other three men. Then, with a heavy heart, Jack turned and started running again. If Alex could give himself up for her, then the least she could do was make sure that he didn't do it in vain…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gee. I almost had my self in tears over that one. All well. You know the drill. So start reviewing! Oh and sorry about it being so short. I promise I won't make the next one quite that short.  
**


	6. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

Alex lay in the churned up snow. His body was on fire and his vision was slowly fading. He was fighting the darkness that threatened to over take him. _I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry. I failed you. I did what I could, but I failed. I'm sorry…_Those were his last thoughts before darkness finally overtook him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wolf paced back and forth impatiently. Cub and the girl called Jack should have been back by then. He looked around. Other than the three units of SAS that were stationed there, there was no one. Just then he heard the sound of someone running clumsily threw the undergrowth. He frowned. That defiantly wasn't Cub. Before anyone could react, a young woman in her early to mid twenties stumbled out of the undergrowth. She looked like she had been running for a while threw the forest because she was all scratched up and was gasping for air. Two SAS men ran to her side. She looked relieved to see them.

"Men…Alex…shooting…blood…" That was all she said before losing consciousness. But it was enough to get her message across. Alex needed their help. Immediately, K unit took off into the woods, following her clear trail. After about five minutes, they broke into a small clearing. What they saw was the aftermath of the battle between Alex and the men that had been pursuing them.

The snow was all churned up and stained with blood and a few streaks of mud. Four men lay dead upon the ground. But none of them would forget what they saw next. Cub lay twisted and bleeding in the blood stained snow. Wolf hurried over to his side. He checked for a pulse, and then looked up at his companions. For once, they thought they saw a flicker of emotion on his face, but it quickly past. The two words that Wolf said chilled them to the bone.

"He's gone." That was all he said. The two words that they dreaded most. _He's gone. _Wolf gently slid his arms under Alex's body and lifted him off the ground. Eagle stepped forward.

"Shouldn't we get a stretcher?" He asked softly.

"No." Replied Wolf. "I can carry him." Then Wolf turned and started heading back they way they had come.

The four of them made their way back to where the others were waiting in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

One of the other units was getting ready to go after them when K unit emerged from the trees. Wolf was cover in blood from carrying Alex. When they saw Alex's bloody body, they looked shocked. Wolf just shook his head.

"He's gone." Silence greeted his statement. The leader for their mission was the first to recover.

"Let's get back to MI6." He said. They put Alex on a stretcher and everyone piled into the jeeps and they head back to the MI6 headquarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alan Blunt knew something was wrong the minute Wolf walked into his office. He looked at him expectantly.

"Cub… I mean Alex is…he's…he's dead sir."

Blunt looked at Wolf like he had just spouted another head. Wolf shifted uncomfortably. "I…see. Jack?"

"A little scratched up, but other than that…she's fine sir"

"Thank you." Said Blunt. Clearly dismissing him. "Oh, and tell me when she wakes up and don't tell her about Alex."

"Yes sir." Said Wolf. Then he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I know wolf got a little ah…emotional there at the end, but I couldn't help it. Anyways, R&R people! Sorry it wasn't any longer.  
**


	7. Yassen

**Hey people! I would like to thank all my reviewers so far. You rock! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6: Yassen

Alan Blunt sat at his desk in his office at the 'Royal and General' bank. He was thinking over the events of the last hour. About an hour ago, he had been informed that the SAS that had stormed the mansion had managed to capture Yassen Gregorovich and two of the snipers.

They had found Yassen behind the mansion. He had been lying wounded in the snow. He had been shot in the leg and had lost a lot of blood. It looked like the Scorpia snipers had shot him.

At first he wouldn't talk. But after while, he finally told them what he had been doing there and why the snipers had shot him. He told them that he had created a diversion around the back of the house so Alex could get in the front. They didn't believe him of course until they verified his story with the snipers. The snipers said that Yassen had come out of the woods at the back of the mansion and started shooting at the snipers on the roof. It took all the snipers on the roof to bring him down. But that meant leaving the front unguarded. The guards thought it wouldn't hurt anything to leave the front unguarded for just a little bit. Which is why they did what they did.

When Blunt had found all this out, he was amazed. But there was one question that still puzzled him. How was Yassen alive? Alex had told them that Yassen had died on Air Force One. Could Alex have been lying? When Blunt ask Yassen about it, Yassen just shrugged and said that he had been wearing a bulletproof vest that, even though it didn't stop the bullet, had prevented it from doing too much damage. But he said that Alex could have easily thought he died because the bullet had caused him to bleed a lot and he had lost a fair amount of blood.

Blunt sighed. He couldn't believe that Yassen would actually help Alex. Why would he do a thing like that? But unfortunately, Blunt never got his answer. Because by the time they got him to the clinic, he had lost so much blood that he had a very slim chance of surviving. Soon after Blunt talked to him, Yassen as dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack woke up in the hospital later that same evening. Immediately the events that had taken place earlier that afternoon flashed threw her mind. _The men…the cell…their escape…running threw the woods… Alex with the gun…the shots… and Alex throwing himself on their pursuers…where was Alex anyway? _Just then, Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones walked threw the door.

"Where's Alex?" Those were the first word out of her mouth. Mrs. Jones walked over to her bed.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said softly. "I'm really sorry. We did our best, but we couldn't get there in time." Jack stared at her.

"No." She whispered. "No! He can't be! You're wrong! He's not dead! You're lying!" Jack practically screamed.

"I wish we were lying Jack." Said Mrs. Jones gently.

"Scorpia is going to pay for this!" Growled Jack.

"They already have." Said Blunt. "The minute you two were safe, the SAS stormed the mansion. Any Scorpia agents that were found alive after the initial attack were secured and locked up. We also managed to get our hands on Yassen Gregorovich."

"At least something good came out of it." Muttered Jack.

"You need to rest now." Said Mrs. Jones. "The doctor said you could go home tomorrow." With that, Blunt and Jones left the room.

Jack lay back on her pillows. Why did this have to happen? What had Alex done to deserve this?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Please remember to R&R! **


	8. You Will Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 7: You Will Never Be Forgotten

Jack's POV 

It was the day of the funeral. The skies were overcast and it was raining. Everyone else had already left. But I knelt in the abandoned cemetery in front of the carved, gray slab of stone that stood upright on top of a fresh mound of earth that marked the grave of Alex Rider. It wasn't anything fancy. To someone else, it was just like any other. But to me, it was a silent reminder that the person I cared for most was gone.

Alex had been like a son to me. After Ian died, I was all he had left. And once MI6 got their hands on him, I was the only one that truly understood him. I hated MI6 for what they did to him, but now I hate them even more. He was so young. Only fifteen. He didn't deserve any of it. And most of all, he didn't deserve to die.

As I knelt there beside his grave, I turned my tear-stained face up to the heavens and let the rain mingle with my tears. _Why God? Why? Why did you let this happen? _As I knelt there on the damp earth, a sense of peace swept over me. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in me. A new thought entered my head. _Alex wouldn't want me to spend all my time grieving for him. He would want me to go on with my life and not let his death hold me back. _It was then that I made my decision; I would go on with my life. I wouldn't just sit around feeling sorry for my self. Slowly I stood up and brushed off my pants. As I stood there, it stopped raining, and the clouds parted and the sun shown brightly in the sky, creating a rainbow in the sky. I looked at Alex's grave one last time before turning and walking back to my car. _You will never be forgotten Alex Rider, by me or anyone else. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**It's finally finished! I didn't think I would get it done before we left for the weekend! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
